


Healing from the heart

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a heart broken David Tennant is dragged out on the town by his friends he meets a woman who turns his life around. Will being thrown together by some unseen fate help them both heal thier wounded hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whos She?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).  
> \---  
> This is my first David Tennant story so I hope you all like it, please please give me some feed back as I'm not sure if I'll continue it if people don't like it!

“Come on David, Come out and enjoy the Cardiff nightlife!!” John Barrowman cooed, watching David Tennant lean back on his hotel room’s sofa. The tall scot stretched his legs out in front of him and ran his large hands over his tired looking face, “I’m just not up for it John! I haven’t been out in a long time; you know it’s hard for me to do anything since Sophie and I broke up. The social scene just isn’t appealing to me right now.” A sad look crossed onto his face as he reached for his half full glass of Red Wine.  
John rolled his eyes and drained his own glass, almost slamming it back onto the glass table top, with a loud clattering. “You, my friend” he said pointing sternly at the other man. “Need to get out there and let go, or you’re going to work yourself to death. You need to let go, enjoy yourself again.”  
“I agree with him you know David, You’re wearing yourself down.” Russell T Davis nodded, leaning forward and resting on his knees, giving David an intense stare. David’s eyes flickered between his two friends, seeing the determination written on both of their faces and gave a sigh, giving in, thinking that perhaps he could do with a little break from the solitude of the luxurious Hotel suite he was staying in. “Fine, I’ll go, I’m not saying I’m going to enjoy it, but I’ll go if it’ll shut you two up! Just let me change and we’ll go!” he sighed, standing and walking briskly into the bedroom section of the suite.  
*****  
“This bar looks quite quiet; I thought you said Cardiff had quite loud nightlife?” David asked, stepping out of the taxi, and standing in front of the second bar of their night, the yellow light of lit fires illuminating the wet pavement in front of them, the stone and wood exterior making the pub look old-y world-y. John chuckled and clapped him gently on the shoulder leading the way through the heavy wooden doors into the pub.  
“This is the nicer part of Cardiff’s nightlife David, just relax, have a drink, There’s a few people here I’d like you to meet anyway.” He said finding his way to an old oak table near a large bay window, ushering David and Russell to sit and order their drinks from the waitress who had appeared at their table, tapping her pencil against a little white pad and popping her gum in a bored manner. “What can I get for you boys?” she asked glancing skittishly between their faces.  
“I’ll have a vodka and coke please, uh, Katie” John said flirting shamelessly with the young woman, although it was well known that she was well out of his orientation. Russell’s eyes scanned the menu and he nodded smiling up at the girl over the top of his glasses, “I’ll have the same please.” The waitress fixed her gaze lightly on David as he cleared his throat and just asked for a red wine, keeping his alcohol choice of the night strictly minimal. Once she’d written down David’s order she turned away, blushing from a wink John had sent her to make up the drinks at the bar. A few minutes later she returned carrying a tray of the guys requested drinks and a bottle of champagne, making David’s brow crinkle in confusion, “I’m sorry Katie, we didn’t order champagne.” He stated kindly to the girl, gesturing to the bottle, she grinned a little and shook her head, “no, I know you didn’t, the champagne comes with compliments from the lady at the bar.” She too gestured over to the back of a young woman with dark curly hair sat at the bar accompanied by two men, laughing and joking together. As if she sensed she was being talked about, the young woman twisted in her seat to flash a pretty smile at the table, and raised her fingers in a dainty wave, which John eagerly returned, David, without letting his eyes leave the form of the unknown woman asked “Jesus John, who’s she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer: I don't claim to know what David Tennant is like, its just my perspective of him, and I certainly don't own him, but I'd love it if I did!
> 
> yeah so please Review! please?!


	2. The Woman of my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a heart broken David Tennant is dragged out on the town by his friends he meets a woman who turns his life around. Will being thrown together by some unseen fate help them both heal thier wounded hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ... I'm glad to say ... the last of my introduction chapters, so the action starts next chapter so please enjoy. and please review!!! And heres a link for our main female character's clothes ... http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/profile?id=1931295 !!

“That, my dear friend, is the very person I want you to meet.” John said with a grin, motioning with his hand for the young woman to join them, “Come on over Charlotte, stop messing around” She grinned and grabbed her drink off of the bar, hopping down from her stool and advancing towards them, her male counter parts a few steps behind her, their own drinks clutched in their hands. As they arrived at the table John put his arm around the young woman’s waist pulling her to his side in a hug without getting up, “You’ve met my Torchwood comrades, Burn Gorman and Gareth David Lloyd.” David and the two men nodded to each other as they pulled up three extra chairs and sat around the table, “And this is the lovely Charlotte, she’s Torchwood assistant director and the woman of my dreams.” John finished with a chuckle squeezing her waist lovingly.

“Hi, so you’re David Tennant, Russell and John have been trying to get me to meet you for months now, I must say, I think you’re spectacular as the doctor” she complimented holding her hand out for David to take. He paused for a minute just looking her over taking in the deep chocolate orbs of her eyes, her lightly tanned skin and her dusky rose pink lips before accepting the dainty appendage, admiring her long blue fingernails as they shook hands. “It’s uh, really nice to meet you too”

*****

“And ... And then David went to sit down and totally missed landing on his ass! It was hilarious!” John laughed finishing his fourth glass of champagne and pouring another one from a now half empty bottle. David rolled his eyes and looked up at Charlotte who was daintily nibbling on a twiglet, “It wasn’t that funny really, John just likes me to make an idiot out of myself, makes him feel less of an idiot himself!” The dark haired woman laughed and swallowed her mouthful and nodded, “I know, he does that on the Torchwood set too!” she claimed, her soft Irish lilt drifting across the table to his ears, through the chatter of the other people at the table, “I really feel sorry for Scott, I mean he has to put up with this every day, We at least get a break from him, ha. Na, I love him really” he continued jokingly, topping up her glass and offering the bottle to David, seeing him nod and draining the rest of the bottle into his glass. “Wow have we really gone through three bottles of Champagne?” Gareth asked picking up the empty bottle and shaking his head. Charlotte’s eyes widened as let her eyes wander over the empty bottles, laying haphazardly over the table’s polished surface, and then down to her watch, taking note of the time.

“I uh, think it’s high time we went home, its quarter to midnight, don’t you guys have a really early shoot?” she asked standing and grabbing her coat off the back of her chair. “I agree” John slurred standing from his chair and leaning heavily on David as they all made their way to the door, the others following behind her.

“Good night Russell, make sure he gets home alright eh?” Charlotte giggled kissing the writer on the cheek as he pushed the drunken John Barrowman into the awaiting taxi. “David I’ll see you again soon I’m sure, good luck with your shoot.” She smiled reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek before following Gareth David Lloyd and Burn Gorman to their own waiting taxi, waving at David as the car pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, I don't own David Tennant I just like to sit and watch him through his bathroom window!! ha ha ha!!


	3. Wake up calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a heart broken David Tennant is dragged out on the town by his friends he meets a woman who turns his life around. Will being thrown together by some unseen fate help them both heal thier wounded hearts?

“Uh Jesus my head!” David groaned, pulling a thick white pillow over his head, trying the block out the piercing streams of dawn light flowing its way in though the thick velvet curtains, making his head throb at even the thought of getting out of bed and making his way to the set, to start a strenuous day of filming. “David ... David?” whined John, shuffling into his way into the bedroom in only his woolly socks and chequered boxers, not even having the energy to reply with words the tall scot, just grunted in acknowledgement, waiting for his friend to reply, “Where’s the aspirin? I think my skull’s exploding.” John flopped down onto the empty side of the king size bed in his usual dramatic manner. Lifting one corner pillow David peeked at his friend, his eyes barely squinting open, “In the bathroom cabinet, please get me some, I think a small bomb went off in my head.” John groaned and pulled himself off the bed padding into the bathroom leaving David alone once again.

David dragged himself off of the comfy mattress, leaving the sheets and pillows strewn chaotically around the bed, to stumble across into the bathroom, looking into the mirror at his stubbly complexion and exhausted eyes, his hair standing up in all directions. “Here you are gorgeous ... lovely aspirin, the perfect morning wakeup call after a heavy night on the town.” John mumbled placing a glass in David’s hands before shuffling out of the bathroom to get dressed ready for their day on the set. David ran his free hand over his face, to clear his fatigue before swallowing the contents of the glass, almost slamming it onto the counter in front of him at the aspirin’s vile taste. Splashing a dose of cold water over his tired face, he let his mind wander to the pretty girl he’d met just the night before. She was the first thing that had brought a proper smile to his face in a few weeks since his messy break up with his long term girlfriend and co star Sophia Myles. Her soft laugh and sparkling eyes were almost etched into his brain, causing his eyes to glaze.

David was brought out of his daze by a shrill ringing of the hotel’s white marble phone, shaking himself out of his day dream he rushed back into the bedroom, grabbing the receiver off of the handset just in time, half pulling it off of the cabinet it rested on. “Hello?” He groaned, picking up a hoodie, preparing to sling it over his loose sweat pants, not even bothering to change his clothes to go onto the set as he’d have to change when he got there anyway. “Davey-boy! How’s your head mate?” Russell boomed down the wire to him, unusually cheery for the staggeringly early hour, David rubbed a hand over his brow once again, attempting to relieve himself of the sleep that was clawing desperately at his brain. “Aching, Russell, what’s up?” He asked, grabbing his car keys off of the dresser and sitting on the mattress. “I was just checking you were up dear, I know what you boys are like, and we did drink quite a bit last night.” David shook his head at his friend for acting like a mother to him.

“Yeah, Russell we’re on our way, we’ll be what...” he twisted the little alarm clock around so the bright red numbers were facing him “10 minutes, just got to make sure John’s got his big gay ass dressed.” There came a clattering from the other room and John stuck his head around the door, his eyes narrowed in joke contempt, “I heard that! And I’m ready to go if you are.” David nodded and slid his feet into his trainers, “Yeah, John’s ready, just leaving now. See you soon, bye.” He said hanging up the phone and heading out the door with John in tow.

******

David walked through the main set room doors, nodding good bye to John who was heading off to the makeup and wardrobe trailer while he slouched his way to where Russell stood instructing a group of crew members who were setting up the lights for the days scenes. “Hello David. Are you any more awake now dear?” Russell mocked turning to face the weary looking scot. He nodded grinning softly as the technicians waved hello to him before getting back to fiddling with lamps and settings. “It was good to see you out though, you really needed to wind down, feeling any better for it?” the big man asked strolling away to his chair, removing his headphones and throwing them across the set to a passing boom operator, “Yeah, it was really god for me I think.” David said following behind him and stretching out his long legs out in front of him as he took a seat in the canvas chair.

“I think Charlotte’s rather fond of you too, she was dying to meet you for ages, but she’s been so busy on the torchwood set, it was the only chance she got to meet you.” Russell grinned taking a sip of coffee from his paper cup. “It was nice to meet her; she really is beautiful isn’t she?” David agreed with a smile, which faltered a few seconds later when the small pink pyjama clad Charlotte rounded the corner, a huge pair clam headphones firmly over her ears and a smile on her attractive face.

“Good morning David my dear.” She smiled making her way over to him and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Now who’s this beautiful creature you speak of?” she asked sliding her head phones off to sit around her neck, the grip tangling in with her thick dark brown curls. David’s eyes widened and he shook his head with a sheepish grin, “Uh, I’d love to stay and explain, but I really have to go, I’m needed in makeup, I’ll catch you in a bit.” He said standing up and walking away to the makeup trailer, taking one last look over his shoulder at Charlotte as he left.

‘Hmm, that was weird, wonder what all that was about.’ Charlotte wondered, shrugging her shoulders and stealing a quick sip of Russell’s coffee, before disappearing off to help the sound engineer in positioning a set of gun mics around the tardis structure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ok as I keep telling you people I don't own David or any of the torchwood and doctor who cast, I just keep them in my wardrobe! and please review guys!!!


	4. Borrowed showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a heart broken David Tennant is dragged out on the town by his friends he meets a woman who turns his life around. Will being thrown together by some unseen fate help them both heal thier wounded hearts?

“And cut guys, that was great.” Russell shouted, clapping his hands together and nodding to David, John and Freema, who grinned and wandered off of the set, finding their separate ways to their trailers.

David took off his coat and threw the heavy brown article of clothing onto the plush sofa of the small metal building, before striding over to the kitchenette area and sticking the kettle on, ready to prepare a mug of coffee when a light knock came at the door startling him. Clicking the boil switch on the kettle he shuffled his way to the door, swinging the panel open to reveal Charlotte, leaning precariously against the outer wall, a black messenger bag slung over one shoulder and shuffling her slipper clad feet uncertainly. Realising he had opened the door and was looking down at her with a curious expression; she smiled sweetly and shook a fallen curl out of her chocolate brown eyes. “Uh, Hi Charlotte, what can I do for you?” he asked, a cheeky smile fighting to work its way onto his lips as his eyes tracked down her body, taking in everything from her mass of curly hair, deep dark eyes and rosy pink lips, to her hot pink pyjamas and nightmare before Christmas slippers. He was broken out of his daze by her gentle Irish accent alighting his ears, “I was wondering if you could do me a favour, please?” she asked, her eyes pleading, a chuckle rose in his throat at her nervous actions, “Of course, come on in, what’s up?” He asked taking her bag from her and ushering her inside, dropping the bag onto the sofa, next to his coat. “I was wondering if you’d let me borrow your shower? I know you only met me yesterday, and you must think me crazy for asking you, but John’s is broken and I’m desperate to get into some proper clothes and ...” she garbled on, almost waffling inanely and fiddling with her hands in a clearly anxious gesture.

Chuckling and shaking his head at her behaviour, David just laughed and placed a hand on top of her twisting ones, in a calming motion, “Of course you can, sweetheart , go ahead, would you like a coffee? Or tea? Or anything?” he asked closing the door behind them and moving back over to the work surface where the kettle was giving off steam, and bubbling. Lifting two mugs out of the cabinet above his head he turned to look at her, as she sat cross legged on a cosy looking arm chair. She smiled back at him softly as she made herself comfy, “A coffee would be lovely, please. White with two sugars if that’s ok?” she asked, digging through her bag for something, “Ah, so you like your coffee sweet like your personality.” He mumbled almost inaudibly as he spooned the desired amount of sugar into her cup. Pausing in her rummaging, Charlotte looked up upon hearing his barely perceptible words, wondering if she was hearing things, and fell upon that conclusion, when she saw no tell tale signs of the comment revealed in his expression.

“Here you are love, hot, milky coffee with two sugars, just as you asked for.” David said with a smile, placing her mug down on a coaster on the table in front of her, small whips of steam rising into the air. She smiled softly at him in thanks and fastened her hands around the china mug, watching as he took a seat in a arm chair across from her, his long legs stretched out before him and his feet crossed at the ankles. “So, how are you feeling? It was rather a heavy night and then up so early to film, I barely managed it.” She asked with a giggle, as she sipped daintily on the hot liquid, blowing on it to cool it before the fluid touched her lips. “Uh, it was horrible, ha, and I got the double whammy of having a half clothed John jumping into the bed with me, which certainly wakes you up, I can tell you!” he said with a grin, taking a gulp of his own coffee, his big brown eyes sparkling at her lightly. She laughed along with him, almost choking on her own mouthful of coffee, “I know that feeling, and I thought it was just me he did that to. Ha ha! He’s just really not fussy whose bed he crawls into after a drunken night eh?” she said smiling as she swallowed her last mouthful of coffee, and grabbed her bag off of the sofa, “So, uh, do you mind if I quickly hop in the shower?” She asked, getting back to why she had stopped off in his trailer in the first place. David swallowed his mouthful of coffee and nodded pointing towards a sliding door off to the left, “of course sweetheart, it’s just through there. Enjoy your shower.”

As Charlotte headed towards the shower she took one final look at David, who was still sipping his now Luke warm coffee and had turned the tele and was watching the Simpsons avidly laughing occasionally at the jokes. Smiling to herself at his cute behaviour, she turned and entered the bathroom to have her shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own David Tennant, but he does live in my wardrobe for occasional snuggling sessions in cold weather ... or hot weather ... or anytime really!


	5. : The boys have big news ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a heart broken David Tennant is dragged out on the town by his friends he meets a woman who turns his life around. Will being thrown together by some unseen fate help them both heal thier wounded hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i know the dates of John's wedding and doctor who and stuff might not coinside, but i like it as an event so its there, just sure a suspension of reality, as i dont know the actual dates and what went on around it!

David placed his coffee mug down on the little table beside his comfy chair and tried to stop his eyes from subconsciously flickering away from the TV and settling on the closed bathroom door where little wisps of steam where streaming out from beneath the wood panel, leaving little droplets of water on the grain.

Running a hand over his tired face, in a manner that had become habit to the scot, he tried to turn his attention back to the screen that had just started playing Gene Wilder’s version of Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory, the credits score filling the roomy trailer with cheery music.

No matter how much he tried to keep his eyes on the delicious looking chocolates as they appeared on screen, his big browns found their way to the bathroom door again and again, until a knock on the outer door and a loud shout distracted him permanently.

He immediately leapt from his seat, bounding his way over to the front door swinging it open to reveal John and Scott waiting for him with big grins on their faces, ‘Hello David, we’ve got some good news for you, can we come in?’ Scott asked before John could open his mouth, causing the dark haired man turn to his boyfriend with a disgruntled look on his face. Scott shook his head at John’s expression, and followed a laughing David into the living room of the trailer.

Scott and John took a seat on the sofa, while David collected his dirty mug and placed it in the sink, grabbing a new set down from above his head, pouring coffee into the four mugs, bringing them over and placing them down onto coasters on the table.

“Four mugs? Are we expecting someone?” Scott asked eyeing David with a joke suspicious look and tapping the china mug with a teaspoon. David opened his mouth to answer Scott’s jibe but was cut off by Charlotte’s lilting Irish accent as she slid into the seat beside him, ‘Yeah, Scott-y boy, anything wrong with that?’ She grinned, lifting the mug to her lips.

John beamed and leant across the table, placing a kiss on her forehead, ‘Hey chicky, out of your PJs I see!’ David let his eyes roll over her new appearance, from her long dark curls pulled back into a braid, to her t shirt and jean clad body to her bare feet that were crossed beneath her knees, her toenails painted a pretty shade of baby pink. ‘Yeah, I started to feel filthy, wandering around in them during the afternoon. But enough, what is this good news eh?’ she asked sipping at her coffee.

John and Scott, looked at each other, with small smiles, and John entwined his fingers around Scott’s gently, before turning back to face their friends, ‘Well, I know this should be done in a better way, but you know, We want you to know first, because we’re going to need your help.’ He started, letting Scott finish their announcement, ‘We’ve decided, we are going to get married.’

Charlotte and David almost dropped their cups in shock before erupting into cheers, David shook John’s hand and Charlotte jumped out of her seat and engulfed Scott in hugs, mussing his thick blonde hair beneath her fingers. ‘That’s fantastic!’ She cooed ‘But what do you need our help for guys?’ She asked settling herself next to David once again, slightly using his side as a leaning post, resting her head against his shoulder.

David raised his eyebrows, a little shocked that she’d become comfortable enough to rest against him, but he put his arm around her and moved her closer to him subconsciously, making her smile up at him, her big brown eyes sparkling as she smiled.

‘We were thinking of having a party, and we’re going to need some help in setting it up, Carole is going to help too, but she’s not around for a little while, she has to work, its exam time.’ John said pulling his little blue diary from his back pocket with some difficulty, opening it to a few weeks ahead where his PA Rhys had written in a place and time for the party, he tapped his finger against the red inked writing, ‘Rhys has it scheduled for June 21st, How’s that for you guys?’ He asked, closing the little bound book once again.

A knock at the trailer door followed by a Crew assistant popping her head around the door, announcing that the two actors were needed on set.

****

David yawned and stretched as he made his way across the BBC’s car park to his awaiting car, bright rays of sun glancing off of the windscreen and into his eyes making him squint as he approached the vehicle. He was already thinking of the luxury of the hot bath and soft bed waiting for him back at the hotel when he was distracted by someone shouting his name across the gravelled area, glancing over his shoulder he faltered, seeing it was Charlotte who had called his name and was jogging up behind him, trying to catch him up.

‘You’re a hard person to catch up with y’know that?’ she moaned when she finally came to a stop at his side, bending slightly to regain her breath. David just grinned sheepishly down at her doubled figure, waiting for her to continue speaking. ‘I just wanted to say thanks again for letting me invade your trailer and use your shower, it was really sweet of you.’ David just nodded and told the small Irish woman she was allowed to use his trailer any time she’s on set. Charlotte’s eyes grew wide, and her lips curled into a beaming smile,

‘Really David? Thank you. Oh and you should have this for when we start helping with the party.’ She said handing him a torn piece of paper, with a mobile number scribbled on it. ‘It’s my mobile number, don’t lose it eh lovely, I’ve been told what you’re like.’ She grinned and turned away, walking towards her baby blue fiat 500 that was parked a little way away, her high heels clicking on the concrete, and her braid bouncing with every step. Smiling because he didn’t even have to ask her for her number, he stuffed the piece of paper into his jeans pocket and climbed into his car, starting the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review! i need feedback, it makes me happy


End file.
